Calm
by valid consideration
Summary: After Bombshell Karen is left to her own thoughts, will anyone come to tell her it is alright?
1. After Bombshell

This is My first FanFic. ever so please comment and rate it (i am thinking about a sequel/ only of course if it's a hit) This my take on what will happen next on Smash ( i do not own Smash, i only own my ideas) this is after the season finally "Bombshell" hope you like it :p

* * *

Karen POV

After all the applause I was left completely speechless, I was happy all my dreams of making it finally came true... and then reality hit me all the pent up emotions I had about Dev and Ivy where about to come out, but I had to calm myself keep cool at least until I was alone. In all the havoc of people congratulating each other I ran back to the dressing room making sure to heave to Derek's warnings this time, surely no bird crumbs would be dropped this time. I carefully undressed making sure the beautiful gold dress would not get dirty over the streams of tears and makeup running down my face, I needed to calm down, I needed someone to tell me it would be alright but no one was there, I was alone this time.

* * *

Narrator POV

Meanwhile Jessica ran through the whole premises in search of Karen, she lost her footing and nearly knocked Derek over " where are you going in such a rush?" said Derek sounding a bit aggravated " ohh nowhere I'm just looking for Karen, by any chance have you seen her ?" "Now that you mention it-" Derek put his drink on the table while his mind instantly went back to the conversation he had earlier with Karen, a light bulb went off in his head, how stupid could he have been to forget what happened to Karen, Derek had to find her , and he knew right where she would be hiding. Carefully finding his way to the dressing room making sure to rise no suspicion or attract anyone's attention to his whereabouts he fled into the room not even having enough consideration to knock on the door before entering, he closely listened as he heard disrupted tormented breathing,but he could not find where it was coming from he looked at the clothes racks there hanging was Karen's dress and on the floor all her clothes neatly piled , Derek turned around only to notice a slight shadow near the bathroom door it was Karen sitting on the floor with her knees close to her chest peering up at Derek and telling him to go away. "Not this conversation again " said Derek trying to sound optimistic but no luck, she will not listen to any thing he has to say. The only reason she listened to him earlier in the day was because she knew the show needed her, Derek needed her and she could not let him down, not after he fought for her to stay in the lead role, she had heard what Eileen told Derek but his mind was set solely on making Karen "a Star" so none- the less she had to do just the same she would not let him down but now there is no _need _for Derek to play nice and she didn't understand what he had ment by saying he understood love. Their she was bewildered at the fact she even considered she had slight feelings for Derek,- her deep thoughts where interrupted by a warm body hugging her, she was stunned but also relived to know who it was. Derek embraced her not in a hug between strangers ,but a loving one because he truly cared at an instinct she was shocked "Derek Wills/ the dark lord showing compassion?" his scent was intoxicating he smelled like a clean forest right after it had rained and something uniquely Derek-type of scent it reminded her of Iowa it reminded her of home and she felt calm she felt loved in his arms as he stroked the small of her back and let her head lay on his shoulder holding her tight as if to make sure she felt the _love_ he had for her...


	2. The start of something knew?

This is the second chapter to "calm" hope u enjoy, and PLEASE comment,rate it/questions

* * *

It was about 11:30 and Derek knew the theater would be closing soon, he could not bring himself to let go of Karen who had drifted off into sleep in his arms. How he wanted to stay their forever, and he would have if it was not time to go. As he began to stand up he froze as Karen got up rubbing her eyes and tugging on his shirt, as a child would to seek comfort.

* * *

Karen could care less what others said while Derek held her hand and pulled her into a cab. Karen did not want to spend the night alone, and Derek was not going to let her get further tormented if that damn Dev appeared again. The cab ride to his place was silent and yet beautiful, somehow they both still had each others hand clasped together and neither dared to break the connection. As the cab pulled up to Derek's building he paid it swiftly, and then led Karen to the elevator inside. The ride up to his floor was filled of half smiles and humming on Karen's part, she could not believe she actually was going to spend a night with Derek. Once in the apartment the tension between both of them had faded away, both where sure that nothing _in that matter _would happen on this night.

* * *

Derek was not one to talk about his personal life and never spoke about any of his emotions so it was a surprise when he said he was "_Comfortable_"around her. Karen found her self thinking what comfortable meant to his and her relationship, REALATONSHIP? What was she thinking, but what else can this be called? Friendship? Her train of thought's where interrupted by Derek's hand pulling a lost hair out of her face. Karen's hand had somehow ended up on his shoulder and both where caught in a intense gaze that neither could shake off, " Derek I just want to say thanky-" she was interrupted when Derek held her chin and pulled her face near his, at that moment she did not know what had came over her she went in for a kiss.

* * *

Karen found herself stuttering the words "sorry,omg I didn't mean to, I meant … uggh" she was lost in what word's to say, and well Derek, he was some-what astounded and confused.


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry I took soooo long to update, I Have been really busy! Anyway hope you enjoy & comment please ( special thanks to starfish7111984 for the editing, and she is going to publish a story soon so check it out!)

* * *

He was left astounded and bewildered. He could not find the words to describe his joy, his shyness. How could the great director feel this way? Why was he astounded by everything she did, everything she said? Derek felt like he was hurting Karen by not being able to say that he…that he loved her... But how could he? She already has an overload of emotion, anything more and she will break. Derek needed to go slow with Karen because he was sure he could not win her over with his womanizing ways, and he didn't want to win her over. He wanted her love. For her love he would do anything. For those doe eyes to stop crying and a smile back on her face, comfort was not enough.

* * *

Embarrassment of what she had done was then followed by an awkward silence. Karen and Derek had shared many moments like this before, but this time was different, at least for her it was. How she wanted to feel Derek's warmth against her skin, even his rude British/director's voice was starting to sound great to her.

What was she thinking? How adorable and innocent she looked while playing with her fingers and smiling, a genuine smile. This was a side of her Derek had never seen before. She was comfortable around him, not her usual timid self. Karen had made the first move and he could not deal with her feeling ashamed of what she did. Derek drew closer to her and put his hand on her face so that they could talk and she could see how he truly felt.

With their faces merely centimeters apart, Derek could not control the urge to fill and erase that space in between them. Karen is biting her lower lip trying to stop the goose bumps she gets when Derek comes too close. She hates the fact that she feels so helpless around him and how her heart skips a beat when he calls her name. Derek gently rubs her cheek with his hand and Karen stares up into his eyes. They both feel the space in between them getting smaller and the sound of slow breathing is all that can be heard.

* * *

Derek moves in and gives Karen a soft long kiss. Leaning in slightly, Karen demands more, as Derek's arms wraps around her waist and her hands lie dangling around his neck. What a cliché romantic moment, but it is short lived as a knock on the door startles both of them.


	4. True feelings come out!

So this is my fourth chapter, i feel like this is a little off the plot but i think i am going to end this soon :( As always i want people to comment and review plus be open to ask me questions or give ideas because, they are well appreciated.

* * *

Derek and Karen ignore the knock on the door the first time, but then it becomes even more persistent and loud. Derek hates it but he has to pull away from her lips to answer the door. Karen is left breathless from their encounter as her fingers trace her lips, she avoids Derek's grin returning to her shy timid self.

* * *

" Karen I know your in there... KAREN!"

Before Karen has a chance to oppose Derek opens the door, he grabs Dev by his collar and notices he is obviously drunk.

"what in the bloody hell are YOU doing HERE?" Derek spits out as he has Dev pinned against the wall.

" I came to get Karen back! "

Derek shut the door behind him as he stepped out so that Dev would not even get a glimpse of Karen sitting on the couch.

* * *

Although the door was shut Karen could hear Dev insulting Derek, that made all her pent of emotions for Dev grow stronger, their love was no more and it had not been there for a while. Hearing the disgusting comment that Dev was saying about Derek mad her feel a certain why, was it possessiveness? Karen took a sharp inhale and started t wards the door, her heart was beating louder than ever before but not because she was nervous like when she was around Derek but because she was angry.

Derek was about to give Dev what he deserved but then he heard the door creek open. This was not the loving/sweet Karen that stood before him, but a VERY pissed off woman. Derek couldn't help but to grin, Iowa was no more this was the strong confident woman he knew she could be. In the process Dev slipped out of his grip and was heading for Karen. Stepping forward with a confident notion Karen slapped Dev in the face and gave him a piece of her mind.

"Dev I told you we are OVER, now leave!"

"Karen I was drunk when I slept with Ivy, but I don't love her I love you" proclaimed Dev while rubbing his cheek

" that is not love Dev, I don't blame Ivy for what happen, I blame you because you obviously did not _love_ me like you said you did" at this point Karen had calmed herself down and found her self remembering the talk about _love_ she had with Derek and the _passionate_ kiss they had just shared. A cheshy smile graced her face and she did nothing to hide the fact she was over _Dev._

* * *

The elevator bell rang and Dev reluctantly stepped in while eying Derek who was now caressing her cheek with one hand and pulling her closer with the other.

"what was that all about Ms. Cartwright?" Said Derek while preparing to finish the kiss they had started earlier

Karen slipped out of his grip and smiled at him while she ran back inside, sitting on the couch again completely ignoring Derek and turning the T.V on.

This is the Karen that he had learned to love, hardheaded,shy and sweet. Derek sighed and sat down next to her, he knew this night was the start of something, and he smiled at the fact that it would be with her.

~ :P~

please comment i want to know how the readers feel, the suspense is killing me! lol


	5. Kiss me

This is a little longer than usual, but hope you like it! Please R&R, i wan to hear your thought's! ( Ivy may seem a little bit too evil in this, but it is no disrespect to Megan Hilty it is for the sake of the story)

Disclaimer : sadly i don't own SMASH or any of it's character's, only my weird imagination lol

* * *

(next morning...^.^)

Oww! With a loud thud Karen and Derek where on the floor. Both had fallen asleep in each-others arms last night, on the small couch of Derek's apartment. A mutual laugh was heard as Derek hovered over Karen who was pinned under him. Karen felt he cheeks getting hot as she grinned shy while asking Derek politely to get off. Derek was in trance gazing at how beautiful and glorious she was as the early morning light hit her face. Karen was going to get up, but Derek did not budge still stuck staring, their faces where breaths apart breathing in each other exhale stuck in this moment where they were vulnerable want and need shown in their eyes.

* * *

Both walked into the theater half an hour early, arms intertwined and laughing. As soon as they walked in, jaws-dropped, stares where exchanged and someone squealed. Karen thought that was either Jessica or Bobby, 'ooh today is going to be horrible' she thought. As Derek rolled his eyes everyone looked away, while still eavesdropping on their conversation. Derek held her hand, rubbing his thumb against her skin and then whispered in her ear " We'll talk later, Love". Karen could feel her heart beating fast and she was nervous again biting her lower lip and swaying slightly into Derek.

* * *

Things had been going fine, rehearsal was great and there where hardly any yells on Derek's part besides Karen having to ignore Bobby and Jessica mouthing questions for her there where no problems she could not handle. "Take ten" yelled Linda, and everyone was off for lunch. This was the time Karen was dreading, she knew the ensemble would ask her questions as to what had happened the night before when Derek was seen pulling Karen into the cab. As Karen was walking out she heard Ivy call her, the last person she wanted to talk to was Ivy,but she had no chance to object because Ivy had rushed to be in front of her.

"Ooh, I see that is how "our Marilyn" got her part, she slept with the director!" Ivy proclaimed loudly enough for the whole ensemble to hear.

"Ivy I did not sleep with him!" Karen fought the urge to yell at the ensemble who where now staring at her.

" So let's see you just went to his apartment to talk? surely miss Iowa would not sleep with a handsome womanizing director.. or would she? Get real Karen, Admit it! Your just another lay for him, he does not actually care about you!"

Karen felt those words sting so much it hurt, tears where now strolling down her cheek as she tried to slow her breathing.

Derek by now had noticed what was going on and he ran to Karen's side, crashing into a few ensemble members while trying to finding his way.

"that's ENOUGH Ivy" he yelled in deep tone

"Karen...Karen look at me" he cups her face in his hand and wipes a tear away, searching for a response in her eye's

Karen clears her throat and begins to say "Derek" as if she is calling his name now realizing he is their before her.

"Ooh isn't this precious! Poor..poor Karen you don't know how naive you are" Ivy is slightly chuckling as she speaks

now t wards Derek she say's "Yeah that speech of how she has something that I don't, was BS... you just wan ted to get into her pan-"

Derek cut her off, he was now facing her with disgust visible in his eyes " What the bloody hell are you talking about... she didn't sleep with me. ( he said with confusion, as gasps followed) You want to know what she has and you don't ? Dignity... something of which you know none of! Because unlike you she did not sleep with me,on the first chance she had"

" On the fist chance" Ivy asked puzzled

" yeah on the night of the Call back's I called her over for a private session, thinking that she would be an easy target... but you know what she rejected me,and I respect her for that". (facing Karen now) "I was stupid to ever think a beautiful woman like you would ever love me...the way I love you" Those last few words slipped out un-cautiously, but he was not lying it had hurt whenever Karen despised him or when she admitted she did not trust him enough.

* * *

Derek's gaze had slid to the floor realizing now how foolish he seemed by his emotions, but he shook it off to give Karen a smile.

Those heart felt words ment the world to Karen, she did not care about anybody else anymore..just Derek. The tears had stopped as she smiled up at Derek and went to hug him,as he accepted her offer Ivy stormed out with tears welling in her eyes. Not even her dramatic exit could break this moment. The ensemble where now all saying "aww"and Eileen/Linda/Julia and Tom where also in the mix. It did not matter everyone was around, it was as if only her and Derek where alone in the wold now...so she went in for a kiss. It was passionate. Derek wrapped his arms around he waist picking Karen off her feet slightly, and Karen's arms wrapped around his neck as she leaned even closer to him. A buzzing was heard and it seemed to be coming from Derek's back pocket. "can you get that for me love? I don't think I want to let you go.." said Derek while still kissing Karen " she laughed and reached for it( still kissing) "ooh it's .. MY MOM?... why is my mom calling you?" she stop the kissing momentarily for her to talk. Derek reluctantly pulled away while still holding her waist " I called to let them know you would be playing Marilyn". "why?" Karen asked puzzled ,"so that they could see their little girl. Is a sensational Star.. ugh but I wanted it to be a surprise"-(Derek) With tears beginning to whelm up in her eyes Karen said " I love it.. I love you"

"* loud Cough* We have to go on with rehearsal,Derek" said Eileen

Both had now realized everyone was staring , and awkwardly stepped away from each other

" yeah your right, we lost a lot of time" said Derek while regaining his usual demeanor

" Miss Cartwright, I expect you to be on stage in five minutes." Said Derek while slightly smiling at her

" will do Mr. Wills" said Karen as she tried not to laugh

" well let's get to it' and with a clap from Derek's his hands everyone was gone.

* * *

Well? did you like it? please comment :p


	6. Meddling

SORRY for the suuuppper late update, it is just got a lot of things to do. Like always R&R your comments are appreciated and give me a reason to keep writting ;) hope you enjoy:p

( what do you think of the meddling? and do want more Kartwill moments ?)

* * *

(a little bit of Karen POV)

The second night was a success! In all the mist of the glory and praise Karen found herself distracted and really anxious fidgeting with her hair as she changed in the dressing room.. Her thoughts where interrupted when two people came in squealing, "That was great Iowa!" Screamed Bobby and Jessica

"awe thanks, that means a lot you guys" said Karen while bringing them both in for a group hug.

A knock on the door startled all of them, looking at Jessica and Bobby with a puzzled face Karen went towards the door and opened it.

"Delivery for...Ms. Karen Cartwright" Said a man with a basket of roses in his hands

"ooh thank you" said Karen as she took the basket and bid the man farewell.

As soon as Bobby saw the amount of roses his jaw dropped and asked "so who is your admirer?"

Karen just rolled her eyes and said "there probably from Dev..he is sooooo annoying -_- you can have them or throw them out, I don't want anything from him"

* * *

"loook there is a note!" Said Jessica while bending down to pick up a piece of paper that had fallen to the floor, as she read it a huge smile wiped across her face and then quickly disappeared as she ran to Bobby. Both where now smiling and whispering to each other.

"well what does it say?" said Karen while lunging to get the note. " not so fast Iowa...it's not from Dev,but from ( she put's a thick British accent) The Dark Lord himself" Jessica giggles as she says the last part. Karen feels her cheeks get red and her palms get sweaty, "it's from Derek...well let me get it"

Jessica hands it to Bobby and he begins to read out loud while running away from Karen who is now chasing him in the small dressing room. " You where truly mesmerizing tonight love. I hope your still up for our plans later."- Derek Wills

"(Jessica)what are those plans Iowa?"

"(Karen)it's just dinner ...okay!"

"ahh but, it is dinner with The Dark Lord...In the matter of fact it is a date!" Said Bobby while pausing to see Karen's reaction

" it's not a dat...(she stops to bite her lower lip)" Karen try to find the words to describe it , but she can't it is a date with Derek .

" see he's got you under his spell" Said Bobby while handing Jessica a rose

" it's not a spell it is L-O-V-E ( Jessica smells the rose and flutters her eyelashes,in order tease Karen)"

"ooh SHUT UP both of you!" Karen is getting a little bit aggravated at this moment

There is another knock on the door...

"uggh WHO IS IT? Gosh all of you are starting to annoy me.." Karen storms t wards the door and flings it open "ooh it's you...hi Derek..is everything alright?" her hair is a mess from running after Bobby and her dress is falling off her shoulder because it is lop-sided and not zippered all the way, from dressing in a rush, how much more embarrassing can this get?

* * *

" nothing love( he gives her a soft kiss) just came to pick you up for tonight, and might I say you look astounding tonight" as he says this Derek brushes hair out of Karen's face and pulls her white dress strap up so it can neatly lay on her shoulder.

"*cough* choke* cough* I guess I'll see you later Iowa, I better get going" say's Jessica while trying to avoid eye contact with Derek and awkwardly gives Karen a hug.

"ahh me too, here you go ( Bobby hands Karen the card and gives her a hug with he quietly pulls her zipper up) see you later...Karen and bye Mr. Wills...umm I mean Derek" Bobby drags Jessica out of the way, because she is just standing in the doorway smirking slightly.

"yeah.. don't you go get into too much trouble and see ya later!" yells Karen as the door closes

Derek turns to Karen with a smirk on his face " ahh you seem like their mum.. getting all worried, what is the worst they can do ? I swear those two are joined at the hip..."

Karen rolls her eyes " ..don't we have reservations? I don't want to be late Mr. Wills"

* * *

Please comment ^.^


	7. What could go wrong?

Sorry again for late updates ( bad habit) Pick's off right where it left off in last chap. As always R&R my spelling and grammar are horrible :'( i know, but don't mind leaving a review with ideas or feedback i don't mind. Hope you enjoy ;p

* * *

(a little bit of Karen insight)

"Ahh yes, Miss Cartwright would not want to be late to our first date...shall we go?"

"yeah ...sure" Karen could feel her cheeks getting a cherry red stain _ooh geez Karen control yourself it's just a date with Derek, what could go wrong?_

* * *

With a brief walk the couple had made there way to a small-romantic restaurant around the block. Once inside Derek pulled the chair out for Karen and now both where seated, a long awkward/silent vibe filled the room. Karen let out a sarcastic sigh awaiting a response from Derek, _c'mon Karen say something.. anything!_

Fidgeting with her bracelet's as she spoke, Karen seemed unsure of what to say

" umm...I like this place, it's really pretty" _Seriously?..now you sound like a dumb blunt person_

with a shrug Derek began to talk "the architecture is beautiful, and so are the table arrangement's" pulling a white rose out from the flower arrangement Derek handed it to Karen. A large smile and mutual laughs erupted when their hands touched.

" Derek, I didn't think you where the romantic type" _ahh what am I saying ? He's so...soo_

* * *

Derek and Karen where about to kiss when, a waiter came to take their order

"sorry for interrupting, are you ready to order?" the young blonde was chipper, and was clearly flirting with Derek, but he paid no mind while searching for something to eat on the menu.

With a faint sigh Derek ordered for the both of them " we'll have two of the specials and...ummmm two glasses of red wine( looking at Karen for approval) and for dessert.. well surprise us"

" is that all?" the waitress was giving a smile at Derek,but he ignored her as his hand reached for Karen's and both where holding hands smiling at each other.

With an innocent tone Karen responded" Yeah that's all" her eyes never leaving Derek's.

* * *

Shortly after they ordered, the food had arrived. The panicky vibe had left the air and the usual comfy-spicy interaction had begun. They talked about what ever came to mind, Bombshell, the weather and even childhood memories. Before they knew it, dessert had come. The waitress got both of them chocolate mousse served in small elegant cups, as if by a freak-accident or maybe on purpose the waiter bumped into the table which sent the small cup flying onto Karen's lap( her white dress was now brown in several places)

"Ohh I am soo sorry" the waiter sounds truly apologetic as she try's to rub the color off the dress ( making it worse, than it was before)

" it's alright,...i'll be right back Derek" with a slight smile and phone in hand she ran to the bathroom

_Ohh god, the one night I wear a white dress! He must be laughing, and that bitch of a waiter..uggh I just want to.._Breathing in deeply and then exhaling slowly Karen dial's her phone.

"please pick up...please...c'mon Jessica" Karen is pacing back and forth in the small bathroom

"Hello?" a slightly drunk Jessica pick's up

" Ohh,thank god..Are you Busy? I need you to do something it's an emergency" trying to see the extent of the damage to the white dress in the floor-to ceiling mirror Karen begins to feel frustrated

" Bobby GET OFF the table!...Karen what happened? Has The Dark Lord kid-napped you?" Jessica is more than slightly tipsy,anyone could tell that.

" no stop JOKING this is serious, I need you to bring me a change of clothes to the restaurant around the corner from the theater...you know which one right?"

" yeah the cheesy looking one,with all the flowers and stuff... ill be there in 3minutes"

* * *

That evil waiter! I don't even know what is going to happen next, I type as I come up with the ideas so it could be unexpected. Please review :3


	8. Chapter 8

This is a little bit too superficial( but i want to build a little Karen/Jessica bonding) Hope you like it :) Please R&R ( you review are very appreciated/also thoughts give me an insight of what my readers are interested in reading)

* * *

"OMG!...what the hell happened to you Karen ?" Jessica could not contain her laughter anymore, but realizing Karen was truly distraught she stopped to tell her everything was going to be alright.

Handing Karen a bag that contained a pair of black high waist-ed shorts( a little bit too short for Karen's comfort) a sheer white top and some shiny black stilettos. "Seriously Jessica?... you could not find anything better?" _The outfit was cute,but she did not feel daring enough to pull it off._

" I think it is great( holding the shorts up to her waist) I mean come on Iowa... you are on a date with the Dark lord... it is historical, you have to look the part!" giving Karen one of her best smiles, Jessica handed the clothes to a reluctant Karen.

* * *

Stepping out of the bathroom stall and looking into the mirror, Karen felt a bit shy to step out in the outfit.

"IOWA... you look great! C'mon don't be shy"

"I don't know Jessica...don't you think this is a little bit tooo reveling?"

"reveling? Honey this is New York."

" I know but, I don't want Derek to see me as...as...ummm"

Grabbing her hand and peeking both their heads out the door, in order to prove her point Jessica began to lecture her " look you see how the waitress is COMPLETELY flirting with him?...Huh... you have to step up your game Iowa...or else that little smut won't stop"

" I get it...(breathing in deeply, and putting a seductive smile on) Let's go"

* * *

(back with Derek)

Leaning over Derek, the waitress was whispering something in his ear

" am I interrupting?" Karen gave a sarcastic grin while coming in between both of them

" no...not at all...she was just asking me about Bombshell, but Karen...you look beautiful" Derek could not avoid his eyes from looking at her long slender legs and her soft curls forming around her face.

Poking in on the conversation, Jessica layed her elbow on the waitress shoulder letting her wait push her slightly away "ummm don't you have another table to be at? ...so why don't you go throw yourself at that guy (saying loudly enough for everyone to hear; pointing at the table next to them)...cause we sure as hell don't need your help"

Stepping closer to Jessica's face the waitress gave a sarcastic laugh "umm why don't YOU mind your own business?"

Grabbing Jessica by the arm, Karen led her and Derek simultaneously to the door " why don't you both wait for me outside?"

a mutual confused look was shared,then an unsure "okay" was followed as Jessica and Derek walked outside

* * *

this was a little shorter than i wanted it to be so please review;) ( if you are a writer interested in Smash RPG, please check out the forum and message me or CoccinelleMenthol if you would like to join,we need people so don't be shy!)


	9. Chapter 9

I have a case of writers block so SORRY for the late update, hope you like it ^.^ please R&R! Check out Smash RPG forum, and if you would like to join pm me or the admin

Disclaimer:Smash is not mine :'(

* * *

(ten minutes later...)

While she is being carried out by the manager of the restaurant, Karen is yelling and fidgeting trying to make her way back in"okay,okay I am going!" she yells as she gains her composure again, realizing Derek is looking at her wide-eyed and jaw dropped.

Placing her hands on Karen's shoulder, Jessica moves her so they are face to face

"calm down...what happened Iowa?" Jessica words slur a bit as she tries to discern what happened inside.

"nothing.. they just kicked me out because I...I... I punched the waiter in the face." Karen is smiling slightly but feels guilty instantly." I don't know why I did it.."

"OOOOHHHHH IOWA...you where JEALOUSE...remind me never to mess with you." Jessica is laughing trying to cheer Karen up.

" ahh yes Miss Cartwright is a feisty one isn't she?" Derek smirks while pulling Karen close.

she could feel herself instantly blush and says"Derek!" while hitting his arm playfully.

"umm...i guess I'll get going...bye Iowa..bye um mm Derek " Jessica say's awkwardly, she does not want to be the third wheel here O.o!

Coughing sarcasticly, Derek bids her fare well "yes bye Jessica.. don't stay up partying tooo late, we do have rehearsals tomorrow"

(Jessica leaves)

"what was that all about?" Derek has confusion in his eyes

"what you mean Jessica?... I mean she does not feel comfortable around you, well because your the director." Karen reassures him

" i can see she has a " bad" influence on you" Derek smirks, playfully taunting her.

" _Bad influence?_ your THE DARK LORD! all creepy and mysterious"

" im not creeppy...?" Derek sounds baffled at the fact

" yes, the way you sneak up on people, appear out of now where..or stare at me when i am not looking" The last part slipped out as she spoke

putting his hands up in surrender, then grabbing Karen's hand they begin to walk down the street, going no where.

* * *

Please Review, and thanks to all my readers!this really short, but i will update soon! promise :p


	10. Bliss?

As always R&R, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: SMASH is not mine! but i love it anyway d(*.*)b

Karen and Derek have been living in Bliss for the last few days, but in theater their is always DRAMA!

* * *

(KarenPOV)

_Everything had been going fine until it was time for rehearsal the next day, everyone knew of our "relationship" but we still agreed to keep everything professional. My usual "hello" to all members both cast&crew was followed by a apologetic smile, I could sense something was about to boil._

"KAREN CARTWRIGHT!" out of the dressing room came Tom screaming, with Julia not far behind

"TOM! Don't be rude and calm down...(motioning towards the dressing room door) come let's go talk inside" Julia gave Karen a smile while also shrugging her shoulders and making sure they where completely alone.

* * *

(inside dressing room :s)

Karen felt an instant ball of nerves start to form, _oh god what happened? Is Derek alright? He didn't return my text this morning...it's alright Karen calm down, if it is not about Derek than it is about the show! are they going to fire me?no no no it can't be that_

" I suppose you know what this is about Karen" Tom has calmed down by now, and looks at Karen in the eyes

"ummm not really" Karen tried to give Tom a genuine Smile, but she couldn't .

Julia exhales hard as she begins the conversation " Sweety me and Tom feel that you and should stop

seeing each other...he is umm, how should I say it.."

"a womanizing jerk incapable of love.." every word lingering with discuss as they slid out of Tom's mouth

Julia looked up hauled as she looks back at Tom, "TOM! What I meant to say is that he is not one to be faithful."

* * *

( the door swings open O.o!)

"Hi beautiful sorry I didn't answer your text in the morning, but I was...(realizing Julia&Tom are in the room) what the bloody hell are you two doing HERE?" in walks Derek with a pink and red striped bag.

"speak of the devil...I could ask you the same thing!" -Tom

"why don't you sod off! What is this?" Derek looked at Karen who was sitting on the couch, rubbing her fingers together and avoiding his glance.

"good morning Derek" Karen tried to sound optimistic, but each word came out shaky and more uncontrolled then she expected.

* * *

Seeing her distraught, Derek headed towards her " is everything alright Love?"

Looking up into his eyes, Karen felt all those nerves go away "yea-"

" Derek what is wrong with you? Can you stop with the charade and leave the poor girl alone before you break her heart" Tom pulled Karen up to her feet and stood in between both of them

" why don't you mind your business? Whatever happens between me and Karen, shall only concern me and Ms. Cartwright"-Derek

" you know what? it is my business! I don't want you to sheep with her and then break her heart like you did to Ivy" -Tom

" what does this have to do with Ivy?"- Derek

"it has EVERYTHING to do with Ivy, you can't just keep sleeping around with people and not expect consequences!"-Tom

" for god's sake, how many times do I have to repeat it! Ivy knew I did not want anything with her, it was purely for enjoyment" the last part sounded a little more duchy than Derek expected

" Enjoyment? Wow you discuss me, I can't believe I ever let you near her! I won't let you do that to Karen, so leave her ALONE" it took everything that Tom had to not punch him in the face

* * *

"ENOUGHT you two!" Julia yelled at both bickering children, she began to rub her temples with her fingers and then motioned for Karen to come with her. As Karen began to follow, Derek took hold of her hand and said " love, don't listen to anything he has to say, he doesn't understand us.."

" Karen listen to me..."-Tom

" No... both of you listen to me( Tom&Julia) I understand Derek has a reputation but I can assure you I can take care of myself, and thank you for being concerned but I can handle it. I am not naive, I trust Derek, and he has proven that he is faithful." Karen has a smile across her face as she says those last few words.

" I love you Karen Cartwright, and I would never do anything to hurt you" Derek felt a light blush appear as he said that he loved her, it was something that the " womanizing" director never meant before, but it was true this time.

* * *

Please review ;p ( what do you think? Tom may seem a little bit out OOC but it is fanfic)


	11. Coddled

This chapter is for theater is love31 ( one of my favorite authors) and for Sarah ( a anonymous reviewer). Sarah i know my spelling grammar are horrible :s but i thank you for believing i have potential :) As always I hope you enjoy :P R&R!

* * *

Karen felt tears trickling down her cheeks at the sound of those words, sure their past few days spent together was in it's self "bliss" but she knew Derek had hard time showing emotion and compassion in front of others.

* * *

Derek could not help but to pull her in for a hug, with her by his side he was not ashamed of showing just how madly in love he was with her.

"It's alright _love_.." Derek said, as he slowly rocked her back and forth in his arms as he continued to speak

" you and I both know _love _that it does not matter what others say because I will fight for you no matter what...Karen Cartwright you are the girl of my dreams, and I can only wish that I am the man that can make you happy..." he whispered the last part as he kissed the top of her head and felt her breathing steady out.

( Tom & Julia POV)

Julia nudged at Tom with her elbow, as his eyes where set on the Derek and Karen, who both now looked as if they where lost in their own world. Derek reputation didn't matter anymore, she had seen the look of heart break in his eyes as he coddled Karen and not even Derek with his w_omanizing _ways could fake that. He had fallen...and fallen truly-deeply-madly in love with her, their was nothing else to be done but to have faith that both could make it work throughout not only this production, but throughout everybody judgment that was sure to come.

With a sigh Julia began to speak " aren't they,-" she was cut off by Tom, who now looked intently at the couple, who now looked as if they where slow dancing "adorable...i know, and it makes me sick" his eyes now wondering from a pleading Julia to the _couple_ that stood before them " oooh alright!... I guess I am going to have to trust Derek on this, but I am still not convinced." Julia now rested her head on Tom's shoulder as they watched Derek give a red and pink bag to Karen.

(Karen & Derek)

Karen looked up to see Derek holding a pink and red bag to her face with a hidden grin that only she could discern. " what is it?" she said as both of them stopped their back and forth swaying motion,

_that felt more as if they where dancing, at least that is what she thought.._

"it is a little something that commemorates the past few day's we spent together, and a little gift to show just how much I love you, although my love for you is unfathomable.." at this, Derek places a soft kiss on her forehead as he places the bag in her hand.

Karen smiles as she takes the bag from his hands and opens it, in the bag there is a white and red card, a silver box with a bow on it. She opens the silver box slowly and she could feel her heart beating loud and hard. In the box there is a diamond accented silver heart necklace

"ooooh...Derek, it's.. it's beautiful"

" not as beautiful as you love...go on read the card" Derek tries not to sound giddy over the fact that he knew she loved it, and that was all he was striving for with this gift.

* * *

_Ohh geez Karen calm down, don't cry now.. what if he thinks you don't like it? Ahhh I love it!_Karen slowly opens the card as she begins to read out loud

" To: The One and Only Ms. Cartwright..

The past few day's have been the happiest of my life and I now realize, I don't need anything but you... I couldn't find the word to say just how much I love you, so I decided I would show you in actions ( not the kind of "action" that I am normally used to...although that would be great..). The Necklace represent that you Karen Cartwright have my heart, and that I will always be there when you need me. Each moment that I have spent just next to you or with you in my presence I cherish and love, and I wish I could spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way, because you.. Karen Cartwright complete my life.. - D "

* * *

" that was the most beautiful thing I ever heard..." Both Julia and Tom are trying to contain their tears as they speak directly towards Derek, but he pays no mind.

Karen begins to speak between her sobs and breaths that are becoming harder and harder to maintain

" Derek I never thought you loved me that much...I...I -" she is interrupted by a teary Julia

" ooohhh, just kiss him already!"

She wraps her arms around Derek's neck and let's the emotion of the moment take hold, because she is at a lost for words. The kiss not only feels different from any other she has had, but also means something different. Karen now realizes the dressing room door is still wide open, from when Derek walked in... not even the stares could disrupt this moment of happiness she felt. She was in love with none other than Derek Wills...

* * *

Please review:)


End file.
